Hayate Kokyuu
|romaji = Kokyuu Hayate|alias = Typhoon Hero "Endless Tempest" 台風|たいふう}}ヒーロー |hidec = |birthday = 15 Febuary|age = |gender = Female|height = 5' 5"|weight = 123 lbs|hair = Blonde|eye = Green,|bloodtype = O+|quirk = Hurricane Lung|status = Active|family = Unnamed family Foster Family Shizuka Kokyuu|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 67 Villain 33 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 5th}} Character Overview Hayate Kokyuu is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team known as "The Four Elements." This team followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with her being the Wind member. She possesses the Quirk Hurricane Breath. Appearance Hayate Kokyuu is a woman of average height sporting a lighter body than the average for her size. Her frame is lean and slender. She has fair skin and vivid blonde hair, which is often tied back with a navy blue bow while leaving her bangs free, complemented by equally vivid green eyes. Three prominent features she shows is a tuft of stubborn hair that refuses to stay down, her incredibly active allergies that cause her to sneeze violently, and a specialized mask that is always worn to prevent her from harming others with her Quirk. This metallic white mask is styled after filtered sports masks that protect the nose and mouth from dust and wind. Hayate Kokyuu's casual attire, aside from her mask and navy blue bow, include a short puff sleeve white dress with a navy blue bow and a two layered skirt. The first layer is white and reaches down to her lower thigh while the second layer is navy blue and reaches down to her lower shin. She also wears a navy blue long sleeve shirt under her dress. She wears black formal dress shoes and navy blue leggings. Hayate Kokyuu's Hero attire consists of a slick jade green body suit with flaps akin to that of a flying squirrel, bladed wing attachments on the arms, claw attachments on the feet that are built to absorb shock from impacts, green tinted googles that protect her eyes from wind pressure, and a navy blue scarf that covers the lower half of her face while hiding her mask. This outfit is designed to allow Hayate to remain airborne for an extended period of time. Alongside that, she has pouches that contain caffeine pills that are used to help prevent her from becoming sluggish mid-fight. Personality Hayate Kokyuu has a cycling personality. She can go from diligent and determined to lazy and defiant whenever she isn't being active. Thus making her a confusing individual to socialize with without any prior knowledge. These personalities intermingle whenever she is off duty. This can range from her halfheartedly cleaning up a mess to her completely shutting down, often completely blowing off orders and falling asleep. However, if it is in her interest, her more dedicated mentality will take over. This can come off as her being selfish and lazy. Despite this, she even states that she wishes she wasn't like this and blames her brother for being a bad influence. She is continuously trying to rid herself of her lazy mindset. As of now, she is almost always seen with a cup of coffee to keep her activity up. However, she will crash harder after the coffee high wears off. She often drinks several cups of coffee before a mission to minimize her chances of slacking off. When on duty, she is predominately diligent and dedicated, but is prone to falling into spells of laziness and defiance whenever she finds something uninteresting or if she has nothing to do for an extended period of time. Meaning that she has to remain busy in order to prevent her from succumbing to inaction. From time to time, she will find herself relying on her teammates to compensate for her spurts of inactivity. This, however, can feed into itself if she isn't careful, making her act even lazier. She has a prominent disdain towards her brother. Ironically, he was the one who caused Hayate to take control of her life. She believes that once she attains her revenge, she can leave behind the lazy demeanor that her brother imprinted onto her. Another thing she despises are those who lack morals, for they remind her of her brother. To those people, she bears no pity or mercy in her heart. She took up the mantle of Hero in order to protect the innocent from those without morals. She is charitable and generous to others, especially orphans. She hates seeing young ones suffer without a family or anyone to aid them as she was once in their place. Due to this, she is prone to giving away large sums of money to charities in hopes of helping those struggling with life. She hates seeing siblings and friends fight one another, as they are tarnishing a deep bond between them. She is often seen attempting to solve disputes between said people. Likewise,she is prone to helping out those who are struggling with a shaky relationship. While she isn't a psychologist, she is knowledgeable with the pain that comes after losing someone deeply cared for. She is a rather talkative and blunt individual as she was never taught how to ease up on her opinions or hold her tongue. Alongside that, she can be rather emotional at times especially towards familial matters. History Relationships Family= General: Her relationship with her parents was shaky at first as she took after her brother, who was considered a bad role model by her parents. When they kicked Shizuka out, she harbored a short-lived hate towards her parents. In time, she would come to understand why they did that and established a stable, loving relationship with her parents. That relationship lasted until Shizuka achieved his revenge. Shizuka Kokyuu: Initially adoring her brother, she grew to despise him due to what he had become. He was the source of all of her problems, but was also the source for all of her dedication. She wishes to eventually make Shizuka pay for what he had done. On the other end of the spectrum, Shizuka desired to have her fight alongside her as he seen that her resolve and ambitions were rival to his. He views her as pure from what he deems as corruption and respects her more than most others for it. |-| The Four Elements= General: They met not long after Hayate's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Hayate was assigned to be the main ranged attacker and crowd control, which fit accordingly to her Quirk. She is often the one most feel sympathy for. Making her the center of attention often with her teammates often attempting to help her through her problems. Due to her behavioral problem, she is not too reliable. Which makes it difficult for her to comply with her teammates at times. Chikyuu Karada: Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." Hayate adored Chikyuu for being what she could've been had it not been for her brother. She comes to him when she has a problem more than anyone else and Chikyuu does what he can to help fix her problem. Hayate is very worried about Chikyuu's brother and constantly warns Chikyuu to tend to him more often. Hayate also came to love his "work hard, party hard" mentality. Thus intensifying her infatuation with Chikyuu. She, however, is stuck waiting for a rebuttal from Chikyuu. Despite that, she is rather aggressive with her approaches and is highly protective of him. Chikyuu, on the other end, feels the most sympathy towards her as a result of what her brother had done. He serves as an emotional rock for Hayate to vent. Chikyuu tries what he can to set Hayate back on track while balancing the stress of tending to his family and managing his team. Chikyuu is aware of Hayate's affection towards him, but feels uncertain about an intimate relationship with her and is pondering on how it may work out. Leaving Hayate in suspense until then. When in combat, Hayate will often hop atop of Chikyuu's shoulders and act as a sort of turret while Chikyuu tanks attacks and bats away opponents. Whenever Hayate feels that it would be too dangerous to hop atop his shoulders, she will stay a fair distance away and pelt enemies with her Quirk while Chikyuu does what he does best. Kaiyou Kodomo: Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman is the Water member of the team. The two, being part of the same team, are close friends. Hayate would serve as a form of sister to Kaiyou and would help her with personal problems she was too nervous to talk about to others. Hayate, along with that, comforts Kaiyou by helping her deal with her fear of her own emotions. Hayate, before the team separated, would often help Kaiyou get together with Kasai. Kaiyou, on the other end of the spectrum, served as a form of sister to Hayate as well. Often talking to Kaiyou about personal problems she was nervous about. Kaiyou would often comfort Hayate by trying to help Hayate cope with her current behavioral problems. The two developed a kind of sisterly bond with eachother through this. She is prone to talking to Chikyuu, helping him figure out how to make things work between him and Hayate. When in combat, the two were often the ones in charge of offense due to their primarily offense based Quirks. Yet they were also the most frail of the group due to the lack of indomitable willpower or an easy and consistent means of regeneration. Hayate would often protect Kaiyou until she can transform. Afterwards, Kaiyou can defend Hayate if need be, but Kaiyou will often be in the front lines with Hayate to the side providing aid. Kasai Niku: Previously known as "Blaze Hero Walking Volcano," this man was the Flame member of the team. When they were still a part of the same team. Hayate had always felt uneasy around Kasai due to his imposing appearance and potential. Despite this, Hayate felt an odd sense of security beside Kasai as he was terrifying to those who didn't know him. She would often try to get Kasai together with Kaiyou, as he was a dense individual and required someone to be blunt with him. Her unease turned to fear once Kasai became a Villain. Kasai, on the other end of the spectrum, would often be the one to force her out of her lazy mindset as angering him was the last thing she wanted to do. He wasn't all too good at helping Hayate with her problems, only providing tidbits of advice in an attempt to help her. After his departure, he viewed Hayate as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. When in combat, the two are great at crowd control. Kasai creates his clouds while Hayate spreads them out, covering the area in coal dust. Alongside that, Hayate can also coerce opponents into Kasai's clouds or into melee range. Kasai can also serve as Hayate's shield if need be due to his bulky build. |-| The Four Seasons= Aki Fuhai: Known as the Autumn member of "The Four Seasons," this man is the only reason Hayate graduated U.A. He comforted and aided her despite being a rather melancholic individual most of the time. She owes him so much, but he believes she has paid her debt in full by her serving as an emotional tether to help get him through his own problems. In the end, they both lifted eachothers' spirits after having lost people in their lives. After they went their separate ways, they didn't hear much from or about eachother until they met their own teams. Abilities Quirk: Hurricane Lung Mutant-Type Quirk that gives Hayate incredibly powerful lungs that allow her to exhale air with the force of a mighty typhoon. This Quirk is incredibly destructive and hard for her to control as she has hyperactive allergies. Her sneezes are easily capable of leveling several buildings. In combat, she has to alternate between wearing her mask, using strong gusts, and using weak gusts in order to effectively fight. Airborne Due to her Hero costume, she is capable of remaining in the air for extended periods of time. This time can be extended if she were to propel herself higher into the air with her Quirk. Making it difficult for melee opponents to fight her. Evasive During her time in U.A., she excelled in keeping herself out of the enemy's reach and expertly dodging her enemy's attacks. This allows her to be decently dangerous at close range if she finds herself in it. Speed Due to her Quirk and Hero costume, she is capable of reaching incredible speeds while airborne. If she wished, she could outspeed a fighter jet, but as that is dangerous for her and others around her, she doesn't do that. Ranged Attacks Her Quirk emphasizes ranged combat as it is capable of safely dispatching opposition while at a range. She is capable of releasing a powerful stream of wind to push enemies around or bludgeon them with air pressure. Fighting Style Hayate Kokyuu tends to fight in the air, but will touch ground from time to time. This has led to her developing two fighting styles, one for sky and one for land. Peregrine Assault When airborne, Hayate will attack from a range with her Quirk, making it difficult to get close to her since she has better movement then most others while in the air. All the while, she propels herself further into the air with each use of her Quirk. If her wind gusts prove ineffective against her opponent, she will utilize a hit and run tactic with her bladed wings. What she will do is raise her altitude and perform swooping dive attacks against her enemy. The acceleration from her descent and her sharp wings make a fine substitute for her winds if they end up useless against an enemy. Stymphalian Rampage When on the ground, Hayate will fight with an evade-and-punish fighting style where she will attack with either her wings or her talon attachments only after she has dodged an oncoming attack. In the case where she won't be able to dodge naturally, she will use her Quirk to either push back the enemy or reposition herself. If opponents are fighting in a defensive manner. Hayate will fight offensively using her Quirk in order to force opponents into attacking. Fujin's Favor On another note, if Hayate notices an ally is about to take a powerful strike, she will either reposition the opponent or the ally with her Quirk. Most of the time, she will reposition the opponent away from her ally. She will only target the ally if she knows it is better off using her Quirk on him/her. Alongside that, she can draw back retreating enemies with her Quirk, allowing any slower ally to keep up with the opponent. This makes her incredibly good at controlling the flow of battle. If she feels that her allies need space to breathe, she will reposition her allies away from enemies. If she feels that pressure needs to be applied, she will bring her enemies to her and her allies. Notable Techniques * Secretary Stomp ( み る | Sanji Fumiyaburu): '''Named after the secretary bird, this technique is a mighty stomp delivered by Hayate when she is using her Peregrine Assault fighting style. In this, Hayate will fire a gust of air that will send her into a descending high-speed frontflip towards an opponent. Hayate then extends either one or two legs and prepares to land on the head of an opponent. The stomp itself is highly damaging and often renders moderately strong individuals unconscious with a single use. While this technique is easy to avoid, it is hard to punish a missed attempt as Hayate is able to follow up with either another attack or retreat upon missing. The best way to counter this technique is to catch her in midair in some way. * '''Eagle Crash ( | Washi Shoutotsu): '''This technique is a highly damaging, yet difficult to optimize technique used in Hayate's Peregrine Assault fighting style. In this, Hayate will snatch up an opponent or two with her talon attachments and will toss them high into the air. Hayate can do one of two things at this point. She can either use her Quirk to propel herself over the two opponents and use it again to propel herself downwards at high speed, allowing her to position herself so that she can slam the opponents into the ground with her talon attachments or she can snatch up and toss more opponents then use her Quirk to line up the opponents in a straight vertical line before she delivers the slam. It becomes difficult to execute if any of the opponents are either capable of flight or are extremely heavy. * '''Ostrich Onslaught ( | Dachou Yakushin): '''This technique is a vicious counter attack only used when Hayate is using her Stymphalian Rampage style. This technique involves Hayate evading a strike by flapping her large wings while leaping to propel herself into the air. She then follows up by using her Quirk to draw her enemy towards her talon attachments, which she will promptly clamp around the opponent. She will then hold the enemy there until they land on the ground. Hayate will then viciously stomp and claw the enemy into submission. The best way to counter this tactic is to catch Hayate's legs either during the fall or during her stomps. Even then, this allows Hayate to further her attack with her Quirk. * '''Wind Bullet ( | Kaze Dangan): '''This technique is used in Hayate's Stymphalian Rampage style in order to attack an enemy at long range without risk of collateral damage. This technique has Hayate use her Quirk to produce a narrow, high powered gust of wind that acts similar to that of a blank in most cases. If Hayate wishes to really hurt an individual, she can amp up the strength to hit like a high-caliber bullet. This technique also allows her to use her Quirk without being pushed back by the force of her Quirk. It becomes difficult to use when an enemy is in close range. '''Gear Aerodynamic Suit This full body, skin tight suit is made from sleek and durable materials to reduce wind resistance, allowing Hayate to move faster while in the air. Hayate can spread her arms to deploy flaps that work similarly to that of a flying squirrel. These are deployed to slow her movements or fall. Allowing her to stay in the air for much longer than most others. Flight Googles These googles are worn to protect Hayate's eyes from air pressure caused by her Quirk propelling her through the air. Not much else to note about them. Protective Mask This mask is the mask that Hayate has to wear to protect herself and others from her Quirk. Most people can control a mutant Quirk fairly well. Hayate, however, has hyperactive allergies. Making a Quirk of her nature incredibly dangerous. This mask is filtered to allow Hayate to breath while decompressing the air she exhales if it reaches a certain level. Stymphalian Wings Named after the mythical metallic Stymphalian Birds, these wings are made of durable, unrusting metal alloys. Attached along the back of the arms via a clamp mechanism, these wings can be used as weapons by utilizing circular motions with the arms. Likewise, they can be used as shields since their clamps cover the entirety of the arm. These wings are sharp enough to easily cleave a tree in half. Sadly, they are incapable of providing flight. Eagle Talons These talon attachments cover up to the knee, allowing for dangerous kicks and clawing maneuvers. The talons aren't only used for attack, however. These talons are capable of clamping down to grab an object or person. Allowing Hayate to essentially snatch away an opponent the way an eagle does with a rabbit. Alongside that, these attachments are built to absorb the shock of a hard landing. Making expertly performed dive attacks much easier and safer for Hayate to do. Caffeine Pouches These pouches, as the name implies, carry caffeine pills that stave off Hayate's lazy tendencies. Allowing her to stay in a fight longer. However, she can't take too much as two things may happen. First, she will crash harder after the caffeine high wears off. Secondly, overdosing on caffeine can lead to health problems. So she tends to take at most two a day, usually before a mission. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Can stay airborne for extended periods of time. * Great at long range combat. * Great at crowd control. * Gear make her dangerous up close. * Highly evasive. * Quick thanks to her Quirk. * Powerful Quirk. * Can shed some pressure off of allies with her Quirk Weaknesses * Less effective in melee range, but can still fight decently. * Hyperactive allergies. * Lazy tendencies. * Relatively frail compared to the average. * Quirk is highly destructive. Stats Quotes * "I hate watching siblings fight eachother. All it does in my eyes is develop resentment between them. But then again, what the Hell do I know about siblings? I barely knew my brother before he wound up killing our parents and countless others in his attempt at revenge." — ''Hayate Kokyuu expressing her contempt towards sibling aggression to a student. * ''"As far as I care, I don't have a brother. After what he did, I don't want to be affiliated with that prick or whatever he is doing. Just knowing that he is still alive despite being the heartless, cruel person he is fills me with anger." ''— Hayate Kokyuu expressing her disdain towards her villainous brother, Shizuka Kokyuu. * ''"If you think my attitude is bad, you should see Aki Fuhai on a bad day. He's always tired and grumpy, but I can't really blame him. His Quirk has a side effect that pretty much makes him permanently like that. Despite that, he can be rather nice for someone who is perpetually living a Monday morning." — ''Hayate Kokyuu talking about her friend, Aki Fuhai, with her teammates. * ''"I envy your younger siblings. They have someone to lookout for them and help forge their paths to success. You are everything I would expect from a good sibling... Unlike a specific murderous prick who ruined my life. Be sure to tell them that and that they should be thankful for how fortunate they are to have you." — ''Hayate Kokyuu to Chikyuu Karada. * ''"You need to stop bottling up your emotions. I appreciate that you want to be the one to lighten others' mood, but you can't forget to lighten up your own mood. I know there is a problem. Your other forms speak volumes about how you have been feeling, and Medusa is acting pretty possessive as of lately." — ''Hayate Kokyuu to Kaiyou Kodomo after the storm that divided the team. * ''"I know you lived a rough life man, but the hard part is over with. There is no more need to always be angry. Wow... look at me talking about moving on. You know what? Forget that I said that. You have every right to be mad for what the world did to you, but at least try to lighten up a bit. Most people would kill to be where you are at; surrounded by friends, famous, and admired by a certain blue-haired beauty." — ''Hayate Kokyuu to Kasai Niku before the storm that divided the team. '''Trivia' * Hayate Kokyuu means Gale Breathing. ** Hayate 疾風 means gale; strong wind; swift wind; fresh breeze. *** Hayai 疾 means rapidly. *** Huu 風 means wind, air, style, manner. ** Kokyuu 呼吸 means breathing; respiration. *** Ko 呼 means call; call out to; invite. *** Kyuu 吸 means suck; imbibe; inhale; sip. * The image used if one of Saber/Artoria Pendragon of Fate/Stay Night. * Hayate's test scores are as follows. ** Entrance Exam: 67 Villain 33 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 5th. * Hayate, much like the rest of the members of both The Four Elements and The Four Seasons, is a foil to a head of The Catalysts. ** In this case, she is a foil to Shizuka Kokyuu. *** Restrained nurture vs. Unbound nature. * Hayate Kokyuu draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of wind. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Freedom, which is embodied by her fighting style. ** Change, which is embodied by her personality swapping. ** Power, which is embodied by her Quirk. ** Stagnation, which is embodied by her lazy tendencies. ** Communication, which is embodied by her talkative personality. * Hayate Kokyuu's voice is the same as Rukia Kuchiki's from Bleach. ** Her brother, Shizuka Kokyuu, has the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki, which is fitting as they are both brother and sister. * Hayate Kokyuu has two theme songs. ** Her default theme is Through With You by Cult to Follow. ** Her combat theme is Eye of the Storm by Godsmack. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users